fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor Bigmouth
Mayor Harold Cornelius Von Bigmouth is the main antagonist of the 20th Century Fox's 2019 animated film, Animalimo: The Movie. He is the elitist, cowardly, arrogant, and chauvinistic mayor of the Under Realm, as well as owning various other properties across the Under Realm. This mouse is your typical politician: loud and self-confident even when he has no idea what's going on, and willing to say whatever must be said to convince others to shore up support for him. Here his most prominent roles have him hobnobbing with his city's elite citizens, although he overall appears to be slightly more capable in his mayoral duties. Despite seeming like a fatherly, comical, and affable mayor, Mayor Bigmouth is anything but a selfless mayor who cares for his people. In fact, Mayor Bigmouth is a greedy, smug, misogynistic sociopath who uses his political power to torment others for his own amusement. He is also very cowardly, perfectly willing to let the citizens of the Under Realm die to save himself. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voiced Grandpa Lummox in the same movie. Appearance Personality Mayor Bigmouth enjoys his wealth and takes pride in being the powerful mayor of the Under Realm. He is a fast talker out of both sides of his mouth. Loud and confident, he feels in control no matter what the situation, even if he has no idea what he is doing. This leaves him with an overconfident and aloof attitude regarding his choices, regardless of how certain they are to be proven wrong. On the surface, Bigmouth seems like just another cowardly, ditzy, smug, and cocky politician. However, as the series progresses, Mayor Bigmouth proves to be significantly worse than he initially seems. Mayor Bigmouth is revealed to be a truly ruthless, murderous, and callous mayor who sees anyone of the lower class as simply tools to be manipulated and that he was actually planning on killing anyone in order to maintaining his position mayor of the Under Realm to improve his business. He also shows some sadism as seen when almost kills Flint's friends despite promising to spare them., completely devoid of redeeming traits. He doesn't care about anything, and thinks it is ridiculous that other people would. He has almost everyone in the Under Realm catering to his every whim no matter how ridiculous, is very intolerant of being told that his wives don't want to see him anymore, and he also has a bit of a god complex. He is extremely controlling, authoritative, argumentative and emotionally abusive to all of his servants and wives, using a bell to keep them in check to his standards. It's also later revealed that he murdered his first wife by beating her to death with a bat, melted half of his second wife's face with sulfuric acid when she disobeyed him, and even had one of his wive's vocal cords removed so she wouldn't annoy him anymore. Bigmouth often prioritizes maintaining his own political position above all else, like when he worked more on getting reelected than dealing with Enderman gassing the entire Under Realm. He would even go as far as to kill his opponents to maintain power. A glory-grubber as well, he has been known to take credit for others' work to further his own political campaigns. He does not stand by any specific policies either, as he is willing to do a lot of flip-flopping during election campaigns as long as it means getting more voters and support. Bigmouth is a coward in every sense of the word. Due to having zero survival skills, he frequently begs for his life when put in danger and even offers his butlers or wives as a sacrifice to save himself, which usually ends with him being tortured or threatened. When he becomes a member of the New Elite against Zalgo, he proves to be it's most useless member, preferring to sit back and watch as they get the job done for him. When being chased by X with the New Elite, Bigmouth was so desperate to escape X that he shoves Sally, a 10-year-old, in X's way to make his own escape quicker. He also has the tendency to over-exaggerate his injuries to get others to feel sorry for him. He once got bit by a tiny lizard and went flying across the room, and acted like he got stabbed when he fell on concrete. Bigmouth comes off as irresponsible and lazy about his political responsibilities. He tends to ignore the more critical situations in the Under Realm that demand his attention, and he spends much of his time in his office either enjoying his wealth, doing nothing, or slacking off instead of getting actual work done. He also often displays a general lack of attention to the public's demands and behavior. He can also be very foolish, as his actions have almost gotten the Under Realm destroyed on various occasions. He is willing to back-stab anyone, including the Proxies and Slenderman. In "Legends of the Multiverse", not only does Mayor Bigmouth weasel out of participating in the Battle of the Pit alongside the New Elite, but he begins switching to Zalgo's side, setting up murals in Zalgo's likeness and offering to kill his butlers to please him. He attempted to betray humanity and save himself from (or rather cash in on) Zalgo by offering himself as a "horseman of the apocalypse", so that Zalgo can terrorize the other multiverses. Bigmouth was perfectly fine kicking back and watching as Zalgo and his minions massacred everything in their path, fine with the destruction of reality as long as he got to stay alive. As Mayor Bigmouth finds out, Zalgo thinks it's much funnier to just humiliate and torment him (and other mortals) instead. At the end of the day, there is absolutely nothing redeemable about Mayor Bigmouth. Quotes Trivia *His last name, Bigmouth, is an obvious reference to his obsession with talking about himself. *Mayor Bigmouth is incredibly rich, possibly even moreso than Slenderman. *It is implied that he is disliked by virtually everyone in the Under Realm, even among the agents that work under him, as various butlers can be heard making negative comments about him. *Mayor Bigmouth has his own private e-mail server. *He had his tonsils removed twice. *Mayor Bigmouth is represented on the Zalgo Zodiac as a black top hat. *Mayor Bigmouth owns a private island and a private jet/restaurant. *Despite being comical and relatively minor in his evil ways, Mayor Bigmouth is arguably considered to be the most hated Animalimo character, rivaling Laughing Jack. *Mayor Bigmouth, in many ways, serves as an evil (or eviler) counterpart to President Bush. Both of them are the eldest, male authority figures of their family, both commit many morally questionable actions, both are incredibly rich, both are driven by greed, and both are vested in protecting their family. However, Bigmouth's definition of "protecting" his family is to maintain their upper class appearance and prestige, which he does by abusing his wives into a fitting a perfect mold and attempting to cut a deal with the Devil, while Grim Cat risks his life to protect the lives of his relatives. In addition, Grim Cat is more sadistic to his friends, while Mayor Bigmouth is a coward. And lastly, Grim earned his wealth, having to scrape by as a nearly homeless child, while Mayor Bigmouth was born in the lap of luxury and hardly needs to do any of the vile things he does to survive. *It is heavily implied in many instances that Mayor Bigmouth is a Nazi. His middle name is Von and can speak German, as seen when he responds to Jeff and his friends saving the universe by saying "That was absolutely wunderbar!". Furthermore, when he salutes to President Bush upon meeting him, his informant tells Bigmouth he might not want to salute with a straight arm, a direct reference to the Nazi's signature salute. Also, his great-great grandfather's first and middle name was Hans Aumeier, a deputy commandant of Auschwitz. *He won one of his wives in a golfing tournament. *In-series, Bigmouth's weapon of choice is a revolver, although in the concept art he uses a Beretta pistol instead. *Mayor Bigmouth's original name was going to be "Lord Tetherby". Category:Animalimo Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrested Villains Category:Cowards Category:Con Artists Category:Non-Action Category:Master Manipulator Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Charismatic Category:Foiled Characters Category:Spouses Category:Comic Relief Category:Aristocrats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Blackmailers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Provoker Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Polluters Category:Weaklings Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant